Still Loving You
by Halma
Summary: Mon cœur n'a toujours battu que pour toi. Il t'a appartenu à partir du moment où tu as brisé la glace qui l'entourait.    Court OS qui prend la forme d'une lettre. Slash Erik/Charles suggéré


_Titre _: Still Loving You

_Auteur _: ChocolateShadow

_Pairing_ : Charles/Erik

_Rating _: G

_Résumé_ : « Mon cœur n'a toujours battu que pour toi. Il t'a appartenu à partir du moment où tu as brisé la glace qui l'entourait. » Ceci est une lettre écrite du point de vue d'Erik après la scene de la plage. Donc post-film.

_Disclaimer _: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, tout est à Marvel et à celui qui a eu la brillante idée de faire ce film

_Note _: Ce mini OS a été écrit en une heure, disons que j'étais dans l'ambiance. J'ai plus ou moins repris une lettre que j'avais moi-même rédigée il y quelques mois. Désolée, si c'est un peu déprimant, c'est sûr que c'est loin de « I Want You By My Side », mais j'aime bien écrire des trucs tragiques qui me font pleurer. Et je me suis aussi largement inspirée de la chanson _Still Loving You_ de Scorpion (que je vous encourage à écouter en lisant) mais je l'ai arrangée à ma sauce. Heu que dire d'autre ? Rien je crois, c'est trop court pour qu'il y ai de grosses fautes, donc je pense que de ce côté-là ça va. J'ai plus qu'à vous dire : bonne lecture ! Et aussi que je prends les reviews (même les mauvaises, faut pas vous inquiéter je ferais pas une dépréssion ^^)

OoOoO

_Pour Anaïs. _

_**Still **__**Loving**__** You**_

J'aimerais tant savoir quoi dire ! J'aimerais tant que tout soit simple. J'aimerais tant pouvoir t'aimer … T'aimer. Ce que je n'ai jamais cessé de faire depuis que tu es entré dans ma vie. Tu peux ne pas me croire quand je te dis que je suis désolé. Tu peux ne pas me croire quand je te dis que je regrette. Mais tu n'as pas le droit de renier les sentiments que j'avais pour toi. Tu les partageais, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Dès que mes yeux se ferment, ils ne voient que ton visage. Mon cœur n'a toujours battu que pour toi. Il t'a appartenu à partir du moment où tu as brisé la glace qui l'entourait. Mais tout ça, tu le sais déjà. Tu l'as toujours su.

Je n'essaierais pas de m'expliquer. L'inutilité de cette tentative ne peut que me frapper. Ce que je veux, c'est tout d'abord m'excuser. Je t'ai blessé de toutes les manières possibles. Et je suis bien conscient que je ne mesurerai jamais tout le mal que je t'ai fait. Il serait légitime que tu piétine mes piètres excuses mais je sais que tu ne le feras pas. Comme je sais que tu liras cette lettre. Je te connais si bien ! J'aimerais aussi te faire part de la conclusion à laquelle je suis arrivé. Je ne veux pas vivre sans toi. Je ne peux pas. J'ai essayé pourtant. J'ai tenté de t'oublier. J'ai tenté de te détester pour ne pas m'avoir suivi. Mais sans toi mon existence n'a plus qu'un gout amer. La douleur de t'avoir perdu ne disparait pas, même avec le temps. J'ai mal. Mal de t'aimer. Je sais que plus jamais je ne pourrais être près de toi. Jamais plus je ne pourrais te serrer dans mes bras. T'embrasser était ma raison de vivre. Ce n'est plus qu'une chimère que je n'obtiendrais jamais. Je m'en suis rendu compte trop tard. Bien trop tard. Je pourrais essayer de changer, je pourrais essayer d'être quelqu'un d'autre. Je pourrais essayer d'être toi. Mais je sais déjà que je n'y parviendrais jamais. On n'égale pas la perfection. Alors même si tu me donnais une chance, si tu nous donnais une chance de recommencer une fois encore, je ne la saisirais pas. Rien ne pourra être différent. Parce que je sais que jamais je ne pourrais changer celui que je suis. Et je hais cette personne. Si tu savais à quel point ! Je me suis battu, même après avoir compris que je t'avais perdu. Je me suis battu pour qu'un jour tu m'aimes à nouveau. J'ai perdu. Sans toi, je ne suis rien. Sans toi … On dit que l'amour peut briser des murs et soulever des montagnes. Ceux qui affirment de telles choses ne savent pas de quoi ils parlent. L'amour ne nous a pas sauver. Et même si aujourd'hui il est toujours là, plus brûlant que jamais, il n'en reste pas moins blesser. Mortellement.

Charles. Je n'oublie pas tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Tu m'as sauvé la vie et tu as sauvé mon cœur. Pour ce qui est de mon âme, je crois qu'il était trop tard. Elle s'est perdue il y a bien longtemps, dans les camps. Tu vois, l'amour est impuissant face à la cruauté humaine. Mais je ne m'avancerai pas plus en détail sur ce sujet. Tu sais ce que je pense et je sais ce que tu penses. Je voudrais juste te remercier, je me rends compte aujourd'hui que je ne l'ai jamais fait. Il est peut-être un peu tard, mais comme plus jamais je n'aurais l'occasion de te le dire ….

Il y a encore tellement de choses que j'aurais aimé te dire. Si les choses avaient été autres nous aurions eu la vie pour nous apprivoiser. Mais nous n'avons pas eu cette chance. Alors s'il te plait, crois en l'amour que j'ai pour toi. Cesse de croire en moi, mais crois au moins en ça. Parce que, je t'aime toujours. Même si j'ai eu une bien étrange manière de te le montrer la dernière fois que mes yeux ont eu le plaisir de te voir, c'est l'entière vérité. Je ne cesse pas de t'aimer.

Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de finir cette lettre. Et de finir ma vie, avant que les dernières souvenirs de toi ne s'effacent totalement. Je ne veux pas te dire adieu. Ni même au revoir. Alors je conclurais sur les quatre mots que j'aurais dû te dire bien plus tôt. Je t'aime. Toujours.


End file.
